An operating wire has been used for transmitting an operating force of a driving part to a driven part. For example, in a window regulator of a vehicle, a motor serving as a driving part and a carrier plate configured to support a window glass which serves as a driven part are coupled together with an operating wire, and the operating force of the driving part is transmitted through the operating wire. The operating wire has flexibility and allows for curved wiring. The operating wire is guided in a sliding manner by a direction turning member such as a guide member for turning the direction of the operating wire. Typically, the operating wire is composed of a plurality of element wires which are twisted together. When the operating wire is guided by a slide movement groove or the like of a direction turning member formed of a material softer than the operating wire such as a fixation guide made of a resin (hereinafter referred to simply as “resin guide”), abnormal noise is generated in some situation at the contacting part between an element wire exposed at the outer side of the operating wire and the direction turning member.
Such abnormal noise is generated as follows. Strand tracks of the operating wire are reflected on the direction turning member in the using process, and strand-shaped irregularities are formed. Here, when the operating wire and the direction turning member slide on each other, the operating wire is twisted by a rotational force exerted on the operating wire when the strand-shaped irregularities slides. When this twist of the operating wire is released, tapping abnormal noise is generated at the sliding surface of the direction turning member, thus generating the abnormal noise. In particular, when a window regulator is installed in a vehicle, the vibration sound is amplified through the guide rail and the door panel, thus generating abnormal noise.
PTL 1 discloses a working method of single-deformed wire strand 100 having an element wire whose cross sectional shape is not circle (see FIG. 6). Deformed wire strand 100 has a smooth surface, and therefore formation of the strand track and generation of abnormal noise may possibly be suppressed. Deformed wire strand 100 is a parallel strand, and is worked in a deformed line shape in the state where wires (element wires) of the layers are in a line contact with each other.
In addition, for the purpose of reducing the abnormal noise, a configuration has been proposed in which twist of the operating wire is suppressed by providing a rotation resistant property so as to suppress the tapping abnormal noise on the sliding surface of the operating wire at the slide movement groove of the direction turning member due to strand tracks which are strand-shaped irregularities (PTL 2).